


Skin Deep

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (of immortal characters), Angst, Female Jack Pattillo, Heavy Angst, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Every new life they got meant a new body, every injury vanished. Unfortunately that included scars. It's difficult to stay attached to a body that doesn't change. When you're immortal that means nothing





	Skin Deep

__Geoff Ramsey was a man to be feared. Everyone knew that. The people who didn’t learned fast. He could escape from any situation, there wasn’t a cop in the world who could stop him and there were even whispers that he couldn’t die, that he was some kind of demon.

Any sane person would, of course, laugh that off.

No-one stayed sane in Los Santos.

But there was a facet of Ramsey that made no sense, not even to the police who chased him.

Every time he took a bullet, when he strode out of a burning building, his arms were empty. There wouldn’t be a single mark on his skin anywhere.

Each night after a heist like that he’d sit in his penthouse, swirling a glass with amber liquid as he stared down at his empty arms. Those were the nights Jack had to drag him to bed, as he stared down at the pale skin that should be soaked with so much red.

The next day he’d go to a tattoo parlour and pick out a new design. As soon as he could his skin would be covered again and he could relax, as if hiding himself did anything to hide the terrible things he’d done.

Ramsey was known for his full arm tattoos, they were there for his most famous heists, the most gruesome of murders. He was brutal then, he didn’t want to redo his tattoos.

The crew learnt quickly that when he collapsed with no tattoos after a heist he wasn’t Ramsey, he was Geoff. He was the kid who had killed so many people just so he didn’t have to die. When he began to sob into his drink no-one said a word.

His tattoos might be meant to hide him but they didn’t work like that. They just made him all the weaker.

 

Ray, even before he’d left, had never bothered with tattoos. He didn’t need to hide because he wasn’t ashamed. He knew what he did and he knew why he did it.

The world had screwed him over one too many times for him to feel bad. Even as the body count racked up Ray couldn’t bring himself to feel remorse. He couldn’t bring himself to feel anything.

He began to spend nights just staring down at the skin that used to hold horizontal scars made by his own hand. It didn’t matter, nothing did.

No-one was that surprised when Ray didn’t come back from a heist. Ryan was the one who found his sniper rifle, neatly packed up and stored. He read the note next to it and for the first time in what felt like forever began to cry.

They were surprised when Ray appeared halfway across the country with a normal life, a good life.

A life where he kept the scars that littered his body.

 

Every time Jack died she made sure to get her Tetris blocks redone. She knew they detracted from her image even more than just being a woman did but she didn’t care. She needed to make sure she’d remember, that she’d never forget.

The problem was, she’d forgotten what she was meant to be remembering.

She remembered a kind face but there had been so many of them. There had been so many of them before she started to kill, to butcher her way through the city. There was a reason she was Ramsey’s right hand man and it wasn’t the hushed whispers of their relationship.

No, she was a killer. The tattoos on her arm just helped remind her that she had used to be so much more.

She was optimistic to the end. Whenever the hell that was.

 

On Ryan’s seventeenth life he began to follow Geoff’s example and tattoo. When he was tortured three lives later he never did it again. No-one asked but they could guess, they could guess by the cuts covering his body exactly where the tattoos used to be.

He’d lost two lives in there and his kidnappers had worked it out, had worked out that they could kill him.

The crew had been too slow to save him and Ryan had taken matters into his own hands.

When he arrived at the penthouse covered in blood he asked for a drink before picking up his gun and shooting himself in the head.

The crew was there when he woke up, every injury gone. Geoff was the first to ask why he’d done that. Ryan had replied that it was simple, why bother waiting for the healing process when they could just die? It made sense.

Ryan had told he crew he’d lost two lives to his kidnappers. Jack knew that every time Ryan pressed a gun to his head he lost one more. She didn’t say a word.

She was no better.

 

Michael didn’t care about continuity. He and Geoff were the only ones who didn’t. Geoff couldn’t be bothered to remember but Michael just got bored of it. His Triforce tattoo ended up on him on most lives but not all and hardly ever in the same place twice.

His Metal gear solid one was rarer to find. He was also the one who died the most, the one who was in the most dangerous situations.

The first time someone had to put him down was the worst. He’d stumbled out of a burning building with most of his skin sloughing off him, an almost superhuman strength keeping him together. He’d raised a hand which he was so sure used to have skin attached.

Ray had taken him aside and raised the gun. Michael didn’t question it, knew it was coming. When he woke up he didn’t even cry, he was fine.

He was so empty it hurt.

He didn’t bother with tattoos for a while after that. Every time pressure was applied to his skin he remembered the sensation of it burning off him. The next time someone put him down it was Geoff.

The next day Geoff dragged him to the tattoo parlour and they sat in silence as ink was driven into their bodies again and again. It was then that Michael broke down. He sobbed until he could almost extinguish the fire that had taken his life so many times.

Geoff just held him with no idea of what else he could do.

 

Gavin the golden boy never bothered with a tattoo. Why should he? Everyone knew what he looked like and he had nothing he wanted to remember.

England was a nightmare to him, America was the only place he’d felt even slightly at home. Dan was the exception but Gavin knew, as they all did, that Gavin was different from Dan.

Dan was still aging.

It was only a matter of time until he’d die. That was when Gavin would get his tattoo, to commemorate a brother that had once been his entire world.

In a way he was glad. Gavin wouldn’t wish immortality on anyone, especially not someone he loved. He’d carry that burden for both of them and he’d never forget Dan, he’d rather die. If he was honest, most days he just wanted to die.

 

Jeremy got his tattoo the day after he realised he was immortal. He stared at his arm where he’d seen his skin melt off as if he was disconnected. Ryan gently suggested that he try tattoos and Jeremy nodded blindly.

He got the name of his family tattooed onto his skin. It took him so many more lives until he explained it and when he did he was drunk and high off the deaths he’d taken.

His skin was clear.

Jeremy explained how his memory had always been so bad and he didn’t want to forget his surname. He didn’t want to forget his high school sweetheart who should have been so much more or his childhood or anything.

He broke down in tears as he realised he didn’t remember the name of his first pet.

The next day they went to the tattoo parlour together, almost all of the crew letting needles be driven into their skin again and again even though they knew it was useless. It was temporary.

When you’re immortal, everything is.

But at the end of the days it didn’t matter.

Tattooed or not, scarred or not, they’re crew, they’re family, they’re immortal.

What the fuck else can they do but try to remember when they weren’t?

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me just over an hour so I'm sorry it's not edited great, I just kinda needed to get it out.  
> See you next time!


End file.
